U.S. 2006/0152115 to Dubon discloses an “Adjustable reinforcing bracket for telescoping slide rail assembly” and the slide rail assembly comprises a stationary slide rail 22 which has a wall with an outer surface and the two ends of the stationary slide rail are connected to two posts of a rack by two respective mounting elements 26, 40. The slide rail assembly comprises a reinforcing element 32 connected to the outer surface of the stationary slide rail and a mounting slide rail 34 is slidably connected to the reinforcing element.
However, the reinforcing element is fixed to the outer surface of the stationary slide rail and cannot be adjusted, so that only the specific portion of the stationary slide rail is reinforced. Besides, the mounting slide rail can only be adjusted relative to the reinforcing element to a limited length so that it cannot be used for the rack with posts separated by a longer distance.
The present invention intends to provide a reinforcement and adjustment device to improve the shortcomings of the existed embodiment.